Testing the Mistletoe
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Mistletoe is quite the temptress. It can convince two best friends to perform quite the experiment to test its strength. KF/Rob


**The big 200 is coming up… a lot of people have requested a rated M fic… To be honest, that was what I **_**wanted **_**to type. I can't type stuff like that though, mostly because I don't know how it goes down. All of the rated M fics I've read are different… Sorry, so no. I might have to try something that pressures the T rating, but I can't write an M fic. Sorry… This is as close I'm getting (: I'm actually kind of sorry that I can't get giggity for ya'll. Maybe for my 300****th**** fic~**_ She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter… ~3 SS/KS… _

**Disclaimer: (same as all the others) … so's your mom… *shrug***

Normally, the team wouldn't start training until everyone had shown up, but today was an exception. In their defense, they had waited a few minutes and had even given a weak look around the Cave, but they hadn't tried too hard. They honestly just wanted to get this session over as fast as possible. It was a Monday night and everyone was already exhausted. They all had school the next day and it was getting harder and harder to explain the bruises without seeming like abused children.

The duels were just simple set ups, made in a way that both partners would try their hardest to win so they could go home early. Megan fought Artemis and Kaldur sparred Conner. Sure, it wasn't always same-gendered fights, but when it was girls and guys, the battles were over much quicker because they were willing to actually put up a fight and hurt the person in front of them while the other fights usually had the other partner reluctant to throw a punch.

No one was quite sure where Dick and Wally were. They were obviously still at the Cave, but their exact locations were unbeknownst to even Batman who usually was all-knowing. Artemis had jokingly pitched the idea that they were off in a dark corner making out, but the others had all silently agreed that that was totally possible. Sense no one really wanted to walk in on them going at it, they all decided that the two could join the group when they were done.

"Agh! Help!" a terrified giggle sounded throughout the room before Dick dashed in.

He was still in full costume; his mask, cape, symbol and boots all darkly shining in the dim lights that the room had to offer. His hair was a mess, as if just roughly tousled, and his lips were torn between a grin and a gaping hole of fear.

"He's got mistletoe!" Dick shrieked, dashing behind Batman.

He set a gloved hand to Batman's bicep, hoping that it'd hide him better than before. Batman glanced down at him, an eyebrow raised. Before he could say anything, a red streak tore into the room and everything came together in an instant.

"You gotta kiss me!" Wally laughed, causing Dick to run away from Batman, back towards the living room.

Both were giggling madly before they disappeared from sight again, silence resuming its role as leader of the room for the longest time.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Batman asked, trying his best to not seem bothered by it all.

No one said anything for the longest time, mostly because they were trying to figure out the exact same thing.

"I'm assuming Kid Flash scared Robin out of the closet," Conner offered with a shrug, earning a murderous glare from Batman but a laugh from Artemis.

With an angry sigh, Batman quickly hurried from the room. He was probably going to head back home and come back later to make sure Dick was okay. Probably.

XxXxX

Dick knew he probably would've been better off hiding behind Batman, but if he stayed, the Dark Knight would've slain his best friend in an instant and he definitely didn't want that. He also knew that if he didn't hide, he'd be a victim of the dreaded mistletoe. He actually didn't mind the thought of that, but he didn't want Wally to know that part. He'd prefer if the ginger assumed he was disgusted by it and that was why he was running. There was no need to lose your closest friend over a stupid kiss… unless they're a complete ass, in which case, go ahead and screw them. You have nothing to lose!

Wally was fast though. In a second, Dick found himself pinned to the couch with a blushing ginger face beaming above his. That simple green plant was dangled above their head by the hand Wally wasn't using to pin both of the ebony's wrists above his head. Dick's eyes innocently widened and the skin under his eyes turned as dark as Wally's hair. He knew if Wally could feel his heartbeat at that moment, his 'secret' would be blown.

"Kiss me! I'm ginger!" Wally said teasingly in a surprisingly good Irish accent.

Dick's body fit perfectly into the couch, his head propped up on one of the pillow, his feet just barely brushing the back edge and his wrists on the top of the armrest above his head. Wally fit perfectly on top of him, aligned so his hips were more over Dick's thighs, his knees bent so his feet carelessly skimmed the air. Their faces were dangerously close, less than five inches if one had to judge without a ruler. Wally's eyes sparkled so perfectly, as if they were a lake and the setting sun was just striking them at the perfect angle. The shine in his eyes seemed to reflect across his whole face as his grin tied everything off.

Dick couldn't help himself. He didn't even remember commanding his body to move. All he knew was that the next second, his world was black and his lips were gently resting on Wally's. The ginger, usually seeming as straight as the finest tree in the forest, uttered not a sound as he reacted. He didn't pull away. His eyes didn't bug. He didn't squeak in surprise. He didn't run far from the strange event. He didn't do anything like that. In fact, he did quite the opposite.

Emerald eyes suddenly hid themselves as the mistletoe dropped onto the couch next to Dick, teasingly brushing his cheek like a gentle caressing hand. His wrists were unpinned, but his hands were pressed down at his side as pale fingers entwined with his own as if afraid he'd try to leave. A freckle covered face dipped down so two pale noses rested side-by-side, hot breath blowing onto each other's faces with a drug-like high effect.

At first, the kiss was gentle and soft. It was like any scientific experiment would be; cautious and hesitant. The longer they tested, the more comfortable they got. Before too long, Dick's fingers escaped their holders and ran to the most comfortable looking place to hide: in Wally's hair. They tangled themselves in the soft locks, pulling the ginger down closer. That was all the encouragement that Wally needed. He sped up just a little, pushing toppling the cautious wall he had originally put up. Now, it was just like kissing any other girl, only this felt much better than any girl could make it.

When a pink tongue teasingly traced along Dick's pink lips, he suddenly turned them. They flipped through the air and terror ran through both as they suddenly fell through the air to the floor. The ebony let out a cry of pain as his head struck the carpet, but when he opened his eyes to make sure he was okay, he saw the fearful look on the lovely face he had fallen head over heels for and he leaned up, reclaiming Wally's lips. Somehow, Wally had managed to land on top again and he seemed like he intended to keep it that way. He more properly straddled his best friend, his hips settled teasingly over Dick's in a way that prevented him from wanting to move.

In an instant, the two were back where they had left off, their lips fighting for control of the other's. Dick lost almost instantly as Wally's thumbs dipped under the edges of his mask, their intentions to simply see what was hiding underneath. Blue eyes snapped open as the mask was pulled off, their lips parted again just barely. Wally's eyes sparkled and the blush on his face deepened. He pulled his own mask down to the back of his neck, discarding his goggles beside Dick's tedious mask.

"Why would Batman make you hide those?" Wally whispered, breathless. "They're so… they're beautiful…"

The dark blue brightened as the red deepened.

"Probably so I could have this moment?" Dick offered, struggling to speak as his breath too seemed to be absent from his lungs.

Emerald and blue locked for the longest time before both went back into hiding behind eyelids. Hungry lips hid each other, gaining speed as both boys seemed to get hungrier and hungrier. The more they did, the more they wanted. It didn't take long before Wally's tongue begged entrance to the delicious mouth attached to his. Dick hesitated, but he figured that he was already this far along. He might as well let it run on until there was no room left to go.

The tight hold Dick's fingers had on Wally's hair lessened just enough so the ginger could move properly, teaching him the art of the tongue. It was like being taught Karate. There were a million or so moves, most of which weren't recorded in a book anywhere. If you wanted to know how to do it to entertain the crowds, you had to be taught by someone who knew what they were doing. Their tongues moved almost in sync as Dick caught on quickly. He'd slip-up once or twice as their teeth clashed, but Wally guided him back into the right, correcting everything with just a gentle movement of his own little warrior, apprenticing the knight in the ebony's mouth.

Just when both dared to go a little further, the last thing either wanted to happen decided to go on and happen, taunting the both of them like a giant middle finger.

"Robin? Kid Flash? Is everything alright?" Kaldur's voice cut the air, other footsteps besides his sounding on the wood floor.

Dick's eyes bugged and he let out a muffled cry of fear. Wally didn't flinch. He had brought the mistletoe. He decided how long this lasted. No heroes were stopping him from experiencing the kind of bliss that those good chocolate commercials promised. Dick could become a real Batman when he tried though. He managed to free his lips from Wally's and grab his mask. He didn't have enough time to put it on though. He screwed his eyes up tight, attempting to sink into the floor. He couldn't hide the big grin that spread from ear-to-ear.

The others must've came into a position where they could see the whole odd scene before them. Wally and Dick unmasked, both with messy hair, faces as red as possible and lips looking like they had just both been sprayed in the face with a high powered hose. Wally was still straddling the little ebony, making no move to get away. His had the decency to back up; or maybe it was just so he could breathe again without de-oxygenating the air around his little bird.

"Hey," Wally panted casually, raising a gloved hand in a weak wave.

His grin overpowered Dick's, shining like the top of the Chrysler building. No one said a word for a long time as they all just listened to both boys try to catch their breath, obviously waiting for the team to leave them alone again. The awkward silence was broken as the boys broke out in happy giggles, the younger of the two still fighting to hide his eyes when all he wanted to do was look up at Wally.

"Um…" Artemis set a hand to her neck, awkwardly turning her head to look away from the scene.

To be honest, she was all for what she assumed had just happened, but she didn't want to be caught drooling. That would be embarrassing!

"Are we interrupting?" Megan asked, her cheeks burning bright.

She tucked a strand of red hair back behind her ear, averting her eyes to Conner. The older ebony was staring at the ground awkwardly. The only person who was actually watching was Kaldur, but he had his arms folded over his chest, so he obviously didn't approve.

"He's totally jealous," Wally muttered to Dick, "He totally wants _this_."

The little ebony blushed harder, giggling shyly.

"You aren't interrupting. We were just testing the mistletoe," Wally winked at Dick, "It works just fine…"

**Alright, I have a fic dedicated to a certain 'magical' person in my life, if you would, and one that might border on the T rating too for the topic. I kind of wanted to do a songfic to Hero by Skillet because it's a perfect song for them… What should the 200th fic be? I am NOT writing smut. I am underage. Get that through your heads. I did intend it to be KF/Rob, but not smut. No sex will be involved, mostly because I _hate _adjusting their ages. I won't write a sequel to anything because my #1 rule is no sequels. So… Review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
